A company may need to allow other companies to access its Web site via the Internet. For example, a telecommunications company's Web site may allow other companies to request moves, adds or changes and/or make service requests into the telecommunication company's computer system. A challenge is to ensure that unauthorized parties do not gain access to the Web site. A shortcoming of making the Web site password protected is that hackers can steal passwords from unsuspecting users. Also, some companies may forget to notify vendors that an employee has been dismissed and that his/her password should be revoked.